


The Pens

by D3st13l124, LegolasCelery



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3st13l124/pseuds/D3st13l124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasCelery/pseuds/LegolasCelery
Summary: A Mixed up society made up of something usually found in the office, pens.





	The Pens

Purple: Royals  
Red: Dukes, Ladies, Knights, Lords  
Blue: Merchants, Traders  
Black: Servants, Maids, Criminals

Once in a very large drawer far far away lived the kingdom of the pens. They were ruled over by the “much loved” purple king. King Waterman was cruel and ruled with plastic hand. He had no mercy, if anyone crossed him they would end up being used over and over until they ran out of lifeblood and were then thrown away. Now, Waterman had 15 sons and one daughter. He loved them all and loved his daughter most of all, maybe a bit too much. Pensess Melody had inherited her plum shade from her mother and had the shiniest cap, in all she was the most beautiful pen the kingdom had ever seen. His old wife had died and he was looking for a new wife, one day he looked at his daughter and thought My daughter is hot! We should totally have children.Waterman asked his daughter to accompany him for a walk in the construction paper gardens. He turned to her and said, “My dear, you are so beautiful, will you be my wife?” His daughter turned around and screamed, “NEVER IN A THOUSAND YEAR YOU MAGLED HELL-HATED JOITHEAD”, and she ran  
The king’s daughter, Melody thought her father was an incompetent fool, there was no way she was going to marry her fucking father. Melody tried to find a way out of the mess her father put her in. She came up with a daring plan. That night when everyone was sleeping, she dressed herself as a black pen and grabbed some of her jewelry, as well as her mother’s favorite necklace. She tiptoed down to the kitchen, stole some cartridges and slipped out of the castle. She wandered through the paper lines until dawn, when all the other Black pens got up. She wandered some more and got completely lost, Melody started crying. “Excuse me,” said a voice behind Melody, “are you lost?” The pen turned around to see herself face to face with a Black pen. He bobbed his cap to her, “Sorry miss, but I can help you, I know these streets as well as I know my color! My name is Julian, at your service” She bowed her cap and said, “Thank you noble sir.” The Black pen laughed, “Miss I am the opposite of a noble man, I am a thief, that is all. Now if you would com with me.” Melody wondered if it was such a good idea, but she followed anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash


End file.
